Sonic - Leaf Raking
by sonicmegamanfan
Summary: A sort of short story about Sonic and Tails in the Autumn world. Tails has made up a game where at least two players must gather the most leaves in a pile. The loser has to be dared to do something the winner wants them to do. But what will happen when Tails accidentally gets Amy involved in their little game? Read this little story and find out yourself!


Sonic the Hedgehog – Leaf Raking

Sonic and Tails were walking out, discovering that there were a lot of leaves out their yard. "Hey, Tails… Want to do some leaf raking?" Sonic asked. Tails replied with a nod. It was a little game they invented. The one who collects the most leaves wins. And the one who loses has to be dared to do something out of this world. Tails didn't even try to get caught on the dare fever. "Sonic…? Do you think that we could play somewhere else? Like how about the park?" Tails said, nervously. "Huh? But there's more leaves out here, aren't there? Why the park?" "Well… Um, you see… Me and Amy were talking about this game and…"

"What?! Amy?!" Sonic interrupted Tails with a burst. "Are you kidding me?! I invented that game only you and I could play! Why'd you want to play with _her_?"

"Well… Because I told her about our game and then we played it together."

"Oh no… You didn't… You didn't lose, did you?" Tails nodded.

"Anyway, Sonic… Amy dared me to let her play with her today and said _you'd_ better be there with me."

Sonic face palmed himself. "Aw man… I guess there's no way out of this one, huh?"

Tails nodded again.

Meanwhile, at the park, Sonic muttered a few words under his breath as he and Tails walked the windy path leading to the park. "HI, SONIC!" Amy yelled. She wore a sweater similar to her sweater in the Olympic games. Only this time it was autumn color—brown. Her boots were as well brown. She also had her white gloves, the regular, and she also had a pink headband instead of red. Amy raced up to Sonic and hugged him in a tight grip he couldn't escape from.

"Ah… Amy… Can you please let me go…" Sonic choked over his bones being crushed by Amy and Tails laughed a little as Amy played with his nose a little. Sonic was blushing. He didn't like it when Amy played with him while Tails was right in the middle of Sonic and Amy. _Third wheel…_ Sonic murmured.

A few minutes later, they gathered up all the leaves. Sonic was wrong. There were actually more leaves around than there was on their yard. Tails was sweating, even though it was cold. He just doesn't want to do dares as ridiculous from letting Shadow destroy him, or him being flirtatious with Cream. He'd rather be flirtatious with Cream, but what if Shadow were out to destroy him…?

The game had begun. Sonic raced back and forth gathering all the leaves in his pile. Although his incredible speed gave him a decent amount of acceleration, he didn't notice some of the leaves slid of his rake, picking at the leaves like a fork. Next up was Tails. He had a fair amount of speed, just taking his time, not letting the leaves fall off his rake. He seemed to have a good accuracy than Sonic's. He didn't fly, nor did he run. He just kept his speed a fair amount. Next was Amy. She tried so hard she kept falling. She just wants to dare either Tails or Sonic to do something stupid. If Tails loses, she would dare him to take on Dr. Eggman all by himself. Actually, that would be gracious for Tails… IF he could make it alive, though. If Sonic loses, the usual dares. Kissing. Sonic would rather jump in the water like an idiot instead of kissing Amy. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. But what if Amy loses?

The game had ended. The piles of leaves were neatly put in each row of participants from Sonic to Amy. Tails' seemed to get the average score. Sonic's appeared to get around a loss of accuracy for rushing too much. Amy's was bound around Tails. Amy hoped that she would win. So she crossed her fingers. But at that moment, most of Tails' pile was blown away by the wind. "NO! My leaves!"

Sonic shouted, "Tails is 2nd!"

" _Ha ha…_ " Tails bent down to clean up the "litter" the wind made. " _Very funny…_ "

Just then, Sonic's pile was blown off by the wind. All of it! "No! Not all the pile!"

Tails burst in laughter and forgot about the leaves in a split second. "HA HA! Super funny! Sonic is the loser! Which means that Amy is… the winner…" Tails gulped down a lot of regret that Sonic is going to get dared on and he's going to murder Tails. After he's finished with his misery, that is.

"Yay!" Amy cheered. She jumped up and down in joy. "Now I get to dare Sonic!" And as she darted her eyes around Tails, there was no blue fur in sight. "Huh? Where's Sonic?"

Tails looked around, grinning, being pleased that Sonic is going to get dared, and not him. Then he spotted a garbage can, trembling. "I think I know where he might be…" He whispered something in Amy's ear.

"He's hiding in there?" Amy said.

"Eep!" Sonic whispered.

"Sure!" Tails said. "I'm pretty sure that he's hiding in there, even if it's DIRTY, and probably will have MICE in there…"

"What?! Muh-muh-muh-muh-mice?!"

Sonic jumped out of the garbage can, screaming, causing all the banana peels, empty cans of beverages, and bitten apples to all jump all around the place. He clung to Tails, which he handed to Amy, who said, "Thanks, Tails… So, Sonic… ready for that kiss…?"

"NOOOOOOO! I'M NOT!"

"Well, that's too bad!"

"TAILS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Tails laughed and laughed, enjoying the dramatic scene of Sonic's perspective. He knew that Tails was watching him kick his legs and trying to break free, so he tried settling down. Until it was time for the kiss.

 _Remind me to NEVER invent a stupid game AGAIN…_ Sonic thought.

 **THE END**


End file.
